BasketBall Challenge
by AngelFromTheLost
Summary: A bet on basketball seemed like no biggie but just wait till things start to heat up... ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Basketball Challenge?** (I don't own Soul Eater I just make fan fictions about it :p) WARNING THIS CONTAINS MAKA CHOPS!

Setting: a basketball court behind DWMA's school building (after school)

Soul: He goes for the shot… and… another point for the "Soul Eater!" (High-fives BlackStar)

BlackStar: Nice, but can you surpass THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR!

Kid: YOUR SYMETRY WAS ALL WRONG!

Soul: Whatever man…

Maka: Ahmmm (clearing throat noise) Hey idiots

Soul: Hey

BlackStar: Who are you calling idiots, tiny tits?

Maka: Maka….CHOP!

(BlackStar is now on the floor unconscious and is bleeding from his skull)

Tsubaki: BlackStar! (She tends to the very much wounded BlackStar)

Kid: What do you guys want?

Maka: What? Oh right…. We have come to challenge you guys to a game of girls vs. boys basketball

BlackStar: That will be the easiest win in the world…

Kid: So it will be me, BlackStar (not unconscious anymore) and Soul vs. you (Maka) Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki?

Maka: Correct

Soul: So what will be the consequences for whoever loses?

Maka: Hmmm…?

Patty: I know! I know! (Sly grin) you guys will have to act as butlers and serve the winning team for a whole week!

Liz: Nice one Patty!

Soul: Then if we win you guys will have to act as maids and serve us for a week…..Hmmm I like those odds. (Shark tooth grin)

Maka: Sounds good to me

Black Star: Then stop your blabbering and get over here


	2. Chapter 2

(I don't own Soul Eater I just make fan fictions about it :p)

Continued ~

20 minutes into the game...

Score Board: Boys- 17 Girls- 12

Maka: (In her mind ~"we need to get serious!")

Soul: (In his mind ~ "they're catching up…) Kid, BlackStar we need to use the light weight weapon!

Soul raced down the court furiously dribbling the ball with Kid to his left and BlackStar to his right. Kid and BlackStar inched further than him and they crouched down right in front of the hoop. Soul used their backs as stepping stools and slammed the ball into the hoop.

Soul: SCORE!

BlackStar: Eat that ladies!

Score Board: Boys- 18 Girls- 12

Maka: Grrr… Huddle up girls! (In the huddle) Now Tsubaki I want you to take the ball down court and try to avoid Kid when your there pass it Patty and she will take the ball about halfway and she will pass to Liz who will take it to the hoop and score. Sound like a plan?

All Girls: Yeah!

Maka: Alright let's do this!

Maka started out with the ball then, she passed it to Tsubaki. Tsubaki made an easy attempt to trick Kid who stumbled after her. She graceful dribbled down the court and made her way to the very eager Patty. She effortlessly passed to her and watched Patty run at full speed towards Liz.

Patty: I'm coming sis!

Liz: Okay Patty I'm ready!

Patty then passed it to Liz and took a glance of her big sister making a surprisingly huge leap towards the now crooked hoop.

Liz: OH YEAH!

Patty: Great job sis!

Score Board: Boys- 18 Girls- 15….. 3 minutes remaining

Soul: Grrr… Guys it's time to kick it up a knotch


	3. Chapter 3

Basketball Challenge Part 3 (I don't own Soul Eater I just make fan fictions about it :p)

3 minutes left in the game….

Soul: Huddle up guys –In huddle- This time we're on offense so we have the upper hand, we'll use our medium weight weapon as a distraction and while their distracted I will pass it to BlackStar and he will score. Okay?

Guys: Yep!

Soul: Let's show them what we can do… (Mischievous shark tooth grin)

While the guys were in their huddle the girls had to make up a plan also….

Maka: It's time to get serious, we only have 3 minutes left in the game and were on defense so try to block all of their players. We out number them so that'll be the easy part. Not letting them score will be the hard part. So Liz, Patty, I want you to guard Kid while I guard Soul and Tsubaki will guard BlackStar. If they seem a little intimidating, we'll just form a barrier and stop them. They'll probably want to trick us out so watch them with keen eyes. Everyone got that?

Girls: Yes!

Maka: Alright were ready…..

Soul started out with the ball and zigzagged down the court, the girls sort of made a barrier so that he couldn't get through. They just didn't expect what was coming next. Kid halted in front of the girls just in time to put his hands out. Soul used Kid's hands as a catapult and launched himself over the girls. Then he landed on his feet and continued his dribbling fury. BlackStar was only a few meters away when the ball was magically not there. He turned in surprise to see Maka dribbling away with the ball.

Soul: Grrr… MAKA!

Maka: Come and get me grandpa! *Laughing hysterically*

Maka was dribbling frantically and passed to Liz. Liz took the ball and out ran Kid whom was staring to break a sweat. Yet, she was starting to slow down.

Liz: Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Coming!

Tsubaki then broke into a trot towards Liz.

Tsubaki: Hurry Liz!

Liz: Trying…..

Liz attempted to pass the ball to Tsubaki which succeeded. Tsubaki raced towards the hoop and hurled the ball for a three pointer. Everyone watched in amazement as the ball dipped into the hoop (even BlackStar was staring in disbelief).

Tsubaki: YAAAAA!

Maka: WHOA! GOOD JOB TSUBAKI!

Score Board: Boys- 18 Girls- 18…. 1 minute remaining…..


End file.
